Takenori Kimoto
Takenori Kimoto is a charater and effect designer formerly involved with Capcom since Super Street Fighter II Turbo, for which he served as a planner. He was, however, more notable for his work on the Darkstalkers series, where he designed Anakaris. Other work includes One Piece Mansion, Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney and the cancelled Mega Man Universe. He works now for Comcept, where he was the character designer for Keiji Inafune's game, Mighty No. 9. He is mainly known by his alias, Kimo Kimo. Works Capcom * Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors - (also for Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge): Anakaris' character designer * Marvel Super Heroes: Effect designer * Darkstalkers 3: Anakaris' character designer * Mega Man Universe: Character designs ("Angry" Mega Man, etc.) Credits *''Super Street Fighter II Turbo'' (Arcade Version) (1994) -- Planner (as Kimo Kimo) *''Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors'' (1994/1996) -- Object (as Kimo Kimo) *''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge'' (1995/1996) -- Object Designer (as Kimo Kimo) *''Marvel Super Heroes'' (1995/1997) -- Effect (Object) (as Kimo Kimo) *''Red Earth'' (1996) -- Object Design (as Kimo Kimo) *''Darkstalkers 3'' (Arcade Version) (1997) -- Character Design (as Kim☉ Kim☉) *''Vampire Savior 2'' (Arcade Version) (1997) -- Character Design (as Kim☉ Kim☉) *''Vampire Hunter 2'' (Arcade Version) (1997) -- Character Design (as Kim☉ Kim☉) *''Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes'' (Arcade and PSX Versions) (1998/1999) -- Object Designer (as Kimo Kimo) *''Darkstalkers 3'' (Saturn and PSX Versions) (1998) -- Character Design (Arcade Staff) (as Kim☉ Kim☉) *''Street Fighter Alpha 3'' (Arcade Version) (1998) -- Object Design (as Kimo Kimo Jinzin) *''Street Fighter Alpha 3'' (PSX Version) (1998) -- Object Design (Arcade Staff) (as Kimo Kimo Jinzin), Object Design (Consumer Staff) (as Kimo Kimo), Object Design (Pocket Alpha3 Staff) (as Kimo Kimo) *''Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes'' (Dreamcast Version) (1999) -- Object Designer (Arcade Staff) (as Kimo Kimo) *''Street Fighter Alpha 3: Saikyo Dojo'' (1999) -- Object Design (Arcade Staff) (as Kimo Kimo Jinzin), Object Design (Consumer Staff) (as Kimo Kimo) *''Street Fighter Alpha 3'' (Saturn Version) (1999) -- Object Design (Arcade Staff) (as Kimo Kimo Jinzin), Object Design (Consumer Staff) (as Kimo Kimo) *''Marvel vs. Capcom 2'' (2000/2002) -- Object Design (as Kimo Kimo) *''Capcom vs. SNK'' (2000) -- Object Design (as Kimo Kimo) *''Street Fighter Alpha 3↑'' (Arcade Version) (2001) -- Object Design (as Kimo Kimo Jinzin) *''Capcom vs. SNK Pro'' (2001/2002) -- Object Design (as Kimo Kimo) *''One Piece Mansion'' (2001) -- Object Designer (as Kimo Kimo) *''The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap'' (2004) -- Object Design (as KimoKimo) *''Vampire: Darkstalkers Collection'' (2005) -- Character Designer (as Kim☉ Kim☉) *''Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney'' (2007) -- Graphics *''Super Street Fighter II Turbo HD Remix'' (2008) -- Planner (Original Development Team) (Capcom) (as Kimo Kimo) *''Mega Man Universe'' (Cancelled) Trivia *He married fellow Capcom designer Eri Nakamura around 2000, though she has since returned to being credited by her maiden name. Gallery External Link *Twitter account Category:Character Designers Category:Real-life people Category:Male people Category:Articles in need of images